


Littlebug

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, It's Alive, Ladybug Doll, You Cannot Resist, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: When Adrien asks Marinette for a Ladybug doll of his own, she is ecstatic! She devotes all of her time, effort, and love into making this doll perfect for Adrien.As the chosen of the Ladybug Miraculous, she has an additional gift of magic she can use to impart luck and brighten people's lives. Out of love, she also puts in a little of this "creation magic" into the doll as well.Perhaps more than she should have.When Adrien takes the little doll of his Lady home, he ends up with more than he bargained for.





	Littlebug

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we're doing a reverse version for Adrien and the Ladybug Doll.

* * *

 

It was an accident. Marinette hadn’t even realized she had done it.

 

After the Puppeteer incident, Adrien had somehow found out about her hand-made dolls and asked to commission one for himself. A Ladybug doll, specifically.

 

Of course, Marinette was over the moon about it. Adrien wanted a doll! Of LADYBUG! From HER! And SHE was LADYBUG! She agreed to make him his own and put her all into making his very own Ladybug doll for him.

 

Not just ANY Ladybug doll—it had to be PERFECT.

 

And wasn’t it just so fortunate that Tikki had taken to teaching her a few tricks with her magic to give her creations a little “oomph”? So Marinette put in as much of her time, effort, and love into that doll…along with a little bit of magic to really make it shine.

 

When she was done, she couldn’t have been prouder of herself. The doll was perfect. Better than anything she had made previously. And she presented it to Adrien with all the care and love in her heart, feeling so warm and satisfied at the way his face lit up upon seeing it. Watching the way he gasped and stared at the doll in awe before hugging it to himself and giving her the most beautiful smile he’d possibly ever graced the world with.

 

“Thank you, Marinette! She’s perfect!”

 

Her life was complete. She could die happy.

 

She was walking on air as the two parted ways, giddy and oh so pleased with herself.

 

Never realizing what she had left behind.

 

* * *

 

 Adrien was unbelievably psyched. A hand-crafted Ladybug doll made by a dear friend! How could this day get any better?

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the doll. The suit was well-made, with material quite similar to his and Ladybug’s actual suits. The hair was soft and made him wonder if the real Ladybug’s felt similarly. The doll’s smile brought him joy. And her eyes seemed to shine with a gleam that reminded him so much of his Lady’s when she was coming up with a plan.

 

He ended up taking the doll to bed with him to cuddle, much like he used to do with a stuffed bear when he was younger. It might have been childish. Plagg even joked about it, but Adrien didn’t care. He had something to hold onto through the night.

 

And it seemed to help, because for all the excitement he felt, sleep actually came to him pretty easy.

 

The morning came a bit quicker than he expected, however. Though that may have been the feeling of something poking him in the face.

 

“Plagg, geddoff.” Adrien mumbled, waving away the offending disturbance.

 

His response was a poke.

 

“Plagg, you have plenty of cheese in the fridge. Lemme sleep.”

 

A pause.

 

Then another poke.

 

Adrien groaned in annoyance, refusing to open his eyes. “Go away, Plagg!”

 

“Uh…kid?”

 

He froze, realizing that Plagg’s voice was coming from the opposite side of the room—and the opposite side of the bed where the poking was coming from.

 

His eyes snapped open.

 

He stared.

 

The Ladybug doll stared back.

 

She smiled.

 

And booped his nose.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Adrien. So confused.
> 
> Such fun we shall have! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://nobodyfamousposts.tumblr.com


End file.
